Main Timeline
This is my personal timeline – all my stories put into a single coherent line. For the stories not listed here, see List of Altiverses. Note that here be spoilers. Timeline Before Azumanga Who * An Insignificant Choice (Tenth Doctor) * The Final Problem * Death To The Doctor! * The Ogron Escapade * Conversion Of The Cybermen * Stronghold Of The Daleks ''Azumanga Who'' Era * Azumanga Who (third-person novel) ** An Unearthly Hannah (framing sequences) ** An Azumanga Halloween (story) ** Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice (a co-authored story that ended up unfinished) ** -{The "Robo-Nanami" created by Leinad is found and adopted by "M", still in the guise of the Third Doctor, who proceeds to "selectively block" the memories only the robot experienced and "alter" it to more closely resemble the since-dead "One".} ** -{Allura and her friends are captured again by Susan.} ''Help Desk'' Era * Cameos in Azumanga Help Desk (written by Weener1) * Hannah's Mission * Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: HYO! (first four episodes {October 25 - November 18, 2008}) ** Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: Bar Brawl (November 18-19, 2008) * New Life (August 2009) * Jani's Birthday Trip (August 15, 2009 and December 2029) ** -{Jani Bodmann travels with Daniel and Hannah for a while. In one Altiverse, this leads into A Grim AzuBastion, Indeed.} ** -{Jani eventually returns home, by which point Koyomiko has decided to stay behind in this universe.} Post-Koyomiko Era * Twenty-One Candles (Hannah/Rebekah/Sarah) * -{Allura and her friends escape Susan's capture/torture, going to March 17, 1951. They seek seclusion in a Japan hospital left abandoned following World War II, and begin work on restoring the old building back to a legitimate hospital. The hospital has become fully-licensed by April 24, 1953.} ** -{Nanami's casket arrives in Allura's hospital on March 17, 2001, and her remaining DNA is placed into a vial. Nurse Goldwood surmises that "the One is nought but a paradox unto herself".} ** -{Having been through a stable time loop several million times, Nanami demands that Nurse Goldwood stops Allura from making the vial. Goldwood hides Nanami from the rest of the staff until September 11, by which point the young girl has healed enough to not require the "Inhabitation Chamber" Goldwood built.} ** -{Despite these measures, Allura still manages to make the DNA vial...but, unlike the many other times this has happened, the extraction causes nothing more than a small prick in Nanami's arm. The loop has been broken, and Nanami can now live a new, free life.} * Cameos in Azumanga Randomness (2001) ** -{The First Doctor becomes free of the TARDIS' force-field, and is no longer an anomaly.} ** -{Daniel gives the DNA to a sperm bank upon Hannah seeing Nanami.} ** Cameos in Every New Day (written by Oppdis) * -{Allura and her friends disappear again} * Cameos in Azumanga Randomness RPG (2001) * -{Nanami is born, and seven years pass. At some point during this period, Dr. Ihihara is replaced by Dr. Naida.} ** New Year's Eve: Azumanga Style (story; December 31, 2008 - January 1, 2009) ** -{Nanami meets her "real mother", who awakens her powers. "M" later adopts her, causing a stable time loop.} Two Deaths Too Many... * Black Hole Complex * A Study Of Copulation * R&S Depression Syndrome ** -{Rebekah and Sarah die, causing Daniel to go berserk and kill the murderers. Hannah locks herself in her room for several weeks, keeping her mind off the situation by attempting to rebuild K-9 with only the portion of his brain that survived the Great Battle.} * It Was Upon A Space Christmas (written by Warlord Vir) ** -{The "Doctor's Robot" disintegrates shortly afterward. The physical brain is now completely gone, but everything in it had already been stored in the TARDIS Databanks...rendering Hannah's "half-attempt" pointless.} * The Raffunari Syndrome * Cameos in The Sakaki Wars ** -{Warlord Vir destroys the TARDIS. Daniel and Hannah wake up in 1864, forced to bide their time while the TARDIS regrows.} Rebuilding The TARDIS * -{Daniel and Hannah travel Earth from 1864-1924.} * An Insignificant Choice (1924; Daniel/Hannah) * -{Daniel and Hannah infiltrate the Soviet Union in 1925; they succeed in killing leader Joseph Stalin in 1926, after which they are betrayed} * Blue Rain (1927) * -{Daniel and Hannah travel Earth from 1924-1984. They then take a holiday to Germany, arriving on January 18, 1984} * Phases Of The Moon (March 26-?, 1984) * -{Period between 1984 and 2005.} * -{Daniel makes Pope Benedict XVI trip in mid-2005, causing himself and Hannah to be placed as "shoot-on-sight".} * -{Daniel and Hannah enroll at a medical university in 2007.} * The Cadavers (2007) * -{Daniel and Hannah move to Tibet, where they find the First Doctor alive and well among a group of monks.} * Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: HYO! (November 21, 2008 - April 5, 2009) * -{The trio moves to Japan in April 2009.} * Master Slave (April 29, 2009) * The Matter Of The Cake (June 5, 2009) * Dreams...and What They Mean (June 6, 2009; Hannah) * -{The TARDIS finishes regrowing, however the systems themselves require another 25 years.} * Cameos in Lucky Daioh! (2009) * -{The TARDIS finally finishes completely in 2034, after 170 years. Rachel wishes to stay on Earth, however, and the First Doctor wishes to stay with her...so Daniel and Hannah honor their wishes and depart without them.} Return To The Stars * Terror Of The Zypedrians (Daniel/Hannah; 1990) * -{Daniel kidnaps Naida Davola because she "was NOT normal – she wasn't even Human". She escapes the Ship in mid-flight, and eventually ends up in the Azumanga Randomness universe...albeit much older.} * Valentine's Day (story) * Doctor Who and The Phoenix (Hannah) * -{"Allura's Gambit" occurs, sending Allura to the planet Gem'ick.} ** Valentine's Day (epilogue) ** -{Allura works on Gem'ick as barkeep, while still searching for Chrissie.} ** Gem'ickian Paradise ** -{Finding nothing on Gem'ick, Allura buys a ship and, with a knowledgeable Gem'ickian as her assistant, embarks on a search for her daughter in an unfamiliar galaxy.} * Dads And Hospitals (November 8, 2009 and Christmastime 5,000,000,099) ** -{Hannah leaves in the TARDIS, possibly having some adventures along the way...} * Sho'yobubs ** -{Allura finds her Gem'ickian friend killed by the natives.} ** The Final Sacrifice * -{Having successfully avoided sacrifice into a volcano, the TARDIS ends up at Hannah's intended destination.} Foursome In Time * -{Daniel reunites with Allura and Chrissie when Hannah finally gets back to 5,000,000,099. Following this, Daniel bids a farewell to his family and the four travel together.} * The Final End * -{After the TARDIS crash-lands in 1990, Allura begins working at a nearby hospital whilst investigating some shady goings-on there. Near the end of this three-week period, she helps a pregnant woman give birth to a baby boy named Christopher Davola.} * Terror Of The Zypedrians (Allura) * -{Daniel, Hannah, Allura, and Chrissie eventually settle down in January 2009.} * Cameos in Memories (written by Shimata; January 25, 2009) * Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: HYO! (April 2 - May 13, 2009) "The End Is Near..." * The Grand Eulogy (February 22, 2010; Allura/Chrissie/Hannah only, Chrissie is 967 at this point) * The Wig (November 16, 2010) * -{Allura puts the brunette wig, and the dark outfit, in a brightly-lit corner of her closet. In January 2011, she begins working at a bookstore.} * "Princess" Allura McCoy in the WWE (2013-2016) * -{Allura's reputation is destroyed by the tabloids beginning in 2016.} * The Reason Why (2025) * How Chrissie Got Her Sanity Back (October 16, 2027 - April 16/August 26, 2028) ** The Death Of A MaCockenshipiel (August 26/October 16, 2028; Chrissie dies at the age of 985} * -{Allura goes into hiding at Daniel's house in 2032.} * Glass Life (December 8, 2078 - March 23, 2079; covers a variety of time periods, including Allura's initial 2,500 years from 514 - 3,014 AD) * -{Allura, Daniel, and Hannah leave on March 23, 2079 for November 18, 635 AD. Allura is now 3,500.) Back To Allura's Childhood * -{The group arrives on November 18, 635 AD. Allura, now going by "Allu Smi", becomes her own teacher.} * Study Days (635-645 AD) * Growing Up Allu (645-700 AD) * Calmer And Wiser (700-815 AD) * Arus, Planet Of Zarkon (815-1000 AD) * -{Peace settles across the galaxy from 1000-1014 AD. In 1010 AD, Allura "graduates" from her older self's classes.) * -{"Allu"ra is killed by Lavos at the age of 3,879 in front of her younger self during the fated attack in 1014 AD. During those last moments, the old Allura is struck with horror as Lavos recognizes her for who she really is..} Things Just Go On And On... * Death Is But A Whisper * -{Daniel dies, causing Hannah to take up his mantle for a time.} * -{Eventually, the glass coffin Daniel was encased in shatters. Hannah finds him, but he has regenerated...into the mainstream Eleventh Doctor. ...Well, maybe. :)}